While there are many auto-equalizer circuits on the market, the known circuits suffer from various design and reliability problems. Many of these auto-equalizer circuits operate on the basis of attempting to restore the relative amplitudes of the first and third harmonics of a pulse type signal while deemphasizing the amplitude of higher harmonics involved in the pulse train of data signals. Typically, this restoration of relative amplitudes involves the variation of one or both of the reactance types involved in a tuned circuit which tuned circuit affects the amplification factor of a stage of a circuit. The amplification factor may be either positive or negative (attenuation). Typically, the prior art has required further amplification and automatic gain control after the auto-equalizer section. Thus, a plurality of feedback loops and associated additional parts have been eliminated by the present concept which allows the same pulse amplitude detector to be used to drive the automatic gain control amplifier as is used to adjust the relative amplitudes of the first and third harmonics via the tuned circuit.
It is accordingly an object of the present inventive concept to provide an improved auto-equalizer design.